


Balance

by Kreativekilljoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Its gay take it, Jean control yourself, Kissing, M/M, Marco is a Sweetheart, No Plot/Plotless, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stoner levi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eren is a lil shit, one homophobic slur, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy
Summary: If a kiss could be physically placed on balancing scales, would one kiss equate the weight of the other or does the inflection behind the kiss carry an extra mass?





	

Marco could feel the impending doom upon them, manifested into a physical form, a terror, a nightmarish reality of Yaeger and Jean having another one of their 'scuffles' in the school corridors. 

Marco wearily closed his locker and appraised the duo a few metres away from him with a concerned look. Somehow these two peers of his never failed to cause a commotion whenever their paths crossed. They would spur on each other's anger, stubbornly mock and yell torrents of profanities across classrooms and it just made Marco uneasy.  

Marco sighed, the other students in the corridors barely paid any heed to the fiery pair anymore, it was a daily occurrence but Marco watched the scene unfold. The end of lunch bell would go soon and although some people may look at this as entertainment, Marco stood on edge, ready to interfere at a moment's notice. It wasn't as if he was particularly close to the two, they just  frequented the same friend circles and classes, he spoke to them regularly but they weren't proper friends. It was out of a moral obligation and Marco's inability to not leave an issue alone that kept him observing the two, instead of fleeing towards his next class. He saw a vein dangerously throb on Jean's forehead and Eren's eyes flashed with rage. 

They were engaged in an immature game of 'odds' now, a new childish game that teenagers liked to play. Probably branching out from the good ole game of dares. Marco felt himself rolling his eyes, it was a game relying on numbers being shouted by the two on a given scale and if the person shouted the identical number that the other shouted, they would have to indulge them in a dare if it was their turn. 

"Six."

"Four," Eren's features smoothed out into a smug grin and Marco could've sworn he heard Jean release a growl. 

"Tough shit horseface, your turn. I'm say on a scale of one to three," Eren provided with a mocking voice.

"One to three, are you kidding me Yaeger, one to fucking ten you cheat," Jean shot back, fists clenching. 

"Don't be a coward, one to five," Eren conceded and Jean let out a huff of ascent. 

Marco crouched down to zip his bag shut and pick it up from the ground, he shouldn't have been so concerned, these two idiots wouldn't cause a huge nuisance, they were headstrong, sure but they possessed goodwill. Marco had been paired with Jean for projects before and the guy was a pessimist and a true passionate but the same could be said for Eren. They clashed because they were alike. 

"Two."

"Two."

Marco stood up just in time to see Jean's expression strain and hear him mutter a string of curses. Marco couldn't help the smile that threatened to light up his expression, Jean annoyed was a little amusing he supposed. Marco decided that he would slip by the two and get to his Chemistry class and perhaps make a teasing comment or two to Kirstein about the loss during class. 

"Out with it then Yaeger, I haven't got all day," Jean grumbled, defeat carving itself upon his face. He slouched against the wall and scowled at Eren.

Eren swiveled his head around, becoming aware of his surroundings and the milling students around him. He seemed to be looking around for inspiration to strike for his dare on Jean.  His eyes stayed a fraction longer on Marco, causing Marco to stall in his footsteps towards the gap between them for a moment. His stomach twisted with discomfort and some sort of strange apprehension settled within himself. 

Eren raising himself to his full height, smiled haughtily and said in a clear voice that would ring across the hall, "Kiss Marco on the lips for ten seconds."

Marco could feel his jaw slackening with surprise and awareness prickled down his spine as several eyes zeroed in on him. He almost flinched from the intensity of the stare Jean fixed him with. 

"I ain't no fag Yaeger, just 'cos you make doe eyes at Levi doesn't mean I wanna do that shit," Jean gritted out, fists clenching even tighter, skin pulled taut over his knuckles.

Eren did a double take and anxiously glanced at the group of senior stoners that stood in the corner, and breathed out in relief when Levi's attention stayed diverted distastefully on the dirt tracks that the rugby team had left on the floor. 

Marco didn't know what to do now, he was at a standstill, he didn't know how to discretely slip away between the two, the idiot Eren had to lump him in on this dare. Marco debated turning around and exiting through the backdoor to reenter through the front door and get to class but the idea seemed extreme.

Eren seemed to pick himself up from Jean's dig and a smirk that probably caused Jean to see red appeared. 

"Are you gonna back out? From the dare, fuck you are a coward, I always knew you lacked that backbone," he goaded.

Yep, Marco thought, I'm gonna go take that backdoor option. 

"Fuck you, Yaeger," it was a deadly calm voice, stripped bear from any aggression, completely flat, one that caused Marco to pause. 

Two strides and Jean was in front of Marco, expression sullen, eyes determined, a few centimetres short of Marco but still carrying himself with an air of intimidation. 

"Jean wha-" Marco managed to barely choke out when a calloused hand roughly cupped his jaw and tugged him down, towards Jean. His other hand stayed pressed firmly around Marco's back, rendering Marco paralyzed. Marco's eyes widened and heart thudded as Jean smashed his lips to Marco's almost aggressively and with all the emotions that was a characteristic of Jean's. Marco couldn't think, he couldn't formulate a coherent thought, never mind command his body to move, a jolt, a buzz ran through him and he faintly heard wolf whistles and cat calls and Eren's obnoxious voice counting down ten. Other than that all he could feel was sensation. The cool hand on his jaw, the softness of chapped lips and the pressure of a hand on his back. All of a sudden, the heat was lost, the contact broken as Jean stepped back, retracting himself and Marco could feel himself blinking confusion at the whole scene and blood was rushing to his face, in a telltale colour of embarrassment. 

"There, happy now?" Jean snarled, completely turning away from Marco, as if he wasn't there. 

Marco got an eyeful of Eren's shocked and pleased face, before the bell was chiming and Marco let himself be swept through the corridors in a daze of streaming students' bodies, and walked to his chemistry class bewildered and with his eyes resolutely turned away from Jean fucking Kirstein. 

 

                                ******

Now Marco wasn't the type to hold a grudge, he'd like to think he was a friendly guy but as the day continued, his thoughts rotated wildly around his head, centering on that damn kiss and causing himself to aim his silent anger at Kirstein and Yaeger. He didn't mean to phrase it in such a teenage typical way but he had bitched to his friend Reiner and Ymir about it, voice octaves higher than he'd like to admit, when explaining the story, sighed forlornly throughout the day and perhaps envisioned punching Kirstein square on his chapped lips. He was beginning to wonder if he was maybe slightly passive aggressive because he didn't think he'd have such violent urges. It was only a kiss, he tried telling himself. Yes it was his first one, and people kept teasing him throughout the day for it, it was with a dude and for the sake of a dare and Jean was completely disregarding him and fuck he was frustrated and he was gonna have nightmares about the heated touch. 

He left his last class, exhausted, making a beeline for his locker. He craved to just get home and erase the kiss from his thoughts. He opened his locker with a little more force than necessary and messed up his tidy stack of books to retrieve his folder at the back. When he swung his locker shut, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Jean's presence beside him. His attention went straight to his lips and he quickly looked up to meet Jean's eyes and gauge his expression and Jesus was he flustered? 

Marco found himself blushing, he steeled himself and raised an eyebrow up at Jean. 

Jean let out a long exhale, and in a rush said, "Didn't mean to drag you into that freckles, just forget about it, it's strange seeing your usual sunshine happy face brooding all day and Ymir nearly just swung a hit on me in French."

Marco processed this word vomit, sighed and decided to turn away and ignore Jean.

"Oi Bott, don't avoid me, look I'm sorry," Jean grumbled, bounding in front of Marco's direction of walking.

Marco pushed his hair out of his face in aggravation, he was mortified and slightly angry with the whole situation and just wanted to get away.

"Do you even know what you've done wrong Jean?" Marco asked quietly, he tried not to focus on the curve of Jean's lips, he directed his vision to the point of Jean's nose instead.

Jean hunched his shoulders slightly, "I get it, kiss from a dude, strange thing and all but will you just go back to shitting rainbows please, I'm sorry man."

Marco didn't know what to do with his hands or feet or facial expression when he was subjected to the Jean Kirstein glower but he wanted to have his say.

"It's not even that, you just made a game out of kissing me, a fucking joke," He could hear how pathetic he sounded with each syllable, but Marco felt too dejected and confused to care.

Jean's features softened with understanding and a frown knit his eyebrows together. This close, Marco could see the shade of exhaustion coloring beneath his eyes, the way his disheveled hair fell over his forehead, the tension of his usual irritation in the way his lips set and damn it Marco stop looking at his lips!

"It's fine alright, just keep the fights with Eren on the low okay," Marco found himself saying, dismissing the conversation and ready to just leave this day behind already.

Marco stepped forward to maneuver around Jean but his hand at Marco's elbow stopped him from continuing his movement. 

Marco looked up to shoot Jean a perplexed look and Jean met his eyes with the similar determination from earlier, albeit this time, there was a red hue to his cheeks and was he coming closer? 

Marco stilled, self consciousness swooshing throw him and Jean angled his head up and tipped forward to press his lips against Marco's. It lacked Jean's usual vigor and turbulent emotions, just a caress of soft lips, a slight pull back of Jean's face from Marco, the puff of breath on Marco's face and the skim of Jean's nose with his and Jean was retreating back again. 

Marco nearly followed Jean forward but stopped himself, his mind was screaming with thoughts. "What was that for?" Marco questioned breathlessly, heart beating double and eyes glassy with haze.

Jean looked down at his feet for a second and back up to Marco and shrugged, "To balance out the minus from kissing you for a game. That wasn't for a stupid dare, we're at zero again and it's all equaled out," he explained gruffly, voice sounding a little shaken and that should not have sounded so endearing to Marco. 

"Alright," Marco said, his voice still sounding airy and his surroundings feeling too surreal. 

"Alright, catch you later freckles, I'd rather kiss smiles off you than grimaces," Jean quirked the side of his lips into a smile, realised what he just said, coughed violently and turned mechanically to walk away. 

"Later," Marco intoned to his back, and spun himself around too. Marco walked towards the back entrance and his ears could already pick up Yaegar and Jean bickering in the hallway behind him but it was alright, it was balanced out at zero and He wasn't going to address the thought of wanting it on plus numbers yet, He just let himself beam like an idiot as he felt the tightness in his chest disperse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick prompt that just got written as soon as my fingers hit the keyboard :') these two are adorable and I might add a second installment to this one-shot in the near future ^~^ excuse the errors


End file.
